Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for automatically positioning a patient relative to a medical apparatus, as well as a medical apparatus, and a non-transitory, computer-readable data storage medium designed to implement such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
For many examinations or treatments of a patient, extremely accurate positioning of the patient is necessary in order to enable the corresponding imaging or treatment to be carried out with the desired precision. In order to allow efficient positioning of the patient and to ensure that medical staff are protected from electromagnetic radiation that may be emitted by medical devices, it is desirable if such positioning can be carried out automatically and requires no manual intervention by operating personnel. Various methods for automatic positioning of patients are known.
DE 10 2014 219 666 A1 describes a method for automatic patient positioning wherein a 3D image of a patient positioned on patient table is used, the image having been taken by a 3D camera and containing depth information. A first region of interest having a first start position and a first end position is selected via screen-displayed image information of the 3D image. A first position of the first region of interest relative to a scanner is determined on the basis of the depth information and on the selection of the first region of interest. The first region of interest is then automatically positioned in the first position by moving the patient table relative to the scanner.